¿Convivencia? Mi Final
by Kissiee
Summary: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que os guste: Los años han pasado y dos de los luchadores se vuelven a encontrar: ¿Para que? ¿ Volverán las cosas a ser iguales? ¡Entren y lean!
1. Introducción 1

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. La pareja principal es la de Dan y Runo, (de la cual no hay muchos fics) puede que también incluya a la de Shun y Alice, pero no estoy segura. Bueno ya sabéis que es mi primer fic, espero que no seáis severos, lo único que pido son consejos para mejorar la calidad del fic, ya que soy primeriza y vuestra opinión (sea buena o mala). Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y... ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Nota importante: **Bakugan no me pertenece ¿que lastima no? Si me perteneciera seria mucho mas romántico, bueno a lo que iba, no me pertenece ni Bakugan ni sus personajes (excepto alguno que me inventaré). Lo único que es mio es la trama de la historia, y repito, la trama es MIA (XD). También tengo que aclarar que en esta historia no suceden ni Bakugan New Vestroia, ni Bakugan Gundalian Invaders, solo Bakugan Battle Brawlers, es mi versión de como debió acabar. ¡Ah! Y también pido perdón por si hay alguna incoherencia, alguna falta ortográfica o si falta algún acento. Así que están avisados.

Después de la batalla contra Naga los luchadores se comenzaron a distanciar: Julie volvió a su casa con su familia, Marucho se fue a vivir a Francia porque se enamoró perdidamente de una chica Francesa y se quiso ir a vivir cerca de ella, Alice había vuelto a su casa en Moscú con su abuelo, al igual que Shun que también volvió con el suyo, Runo tuvo que irse a vivir a otra ciudad porque su padre encontró un local mas grande para su restaurante y Dan, a diferencia de los demás, era el único que se había quedado en Wardington. Seguían comunicándose por chat por lo tanto nunca hubo problema por lo de la separación, ni lágrimas ni nada, pero eso acabó, apareció un problema: Los estudios. Dan era el único que no se preocupaba por ellos, tenia unas notas pésimas y dudaba que empeorasen.

Se comunicaban poco, los fines de semana o las vacaciones, pero poco a poco dejaron de hacerlo. Y así pasaron los años...

Dan ya tenia 18 años y estaba en la preparatoria. (Aunque sus notas seguían siendo pésimas. Es un misterio el como pudo pasar a la preparatoria, según el, un "secreto del estado") Tenia el pelo del mismo tamaño que cuando era pequeño, solo que mas arreglado y sin las típicas gafas que siempre llevaba en la cabeza . Tenia los ojos mas pequeños que antes y de un color mas intenso. Solía llevar unos tejano azules y una chaqueta roja con los bolsillos marrones. Gracias a que la chaqueta era ajustada se podían divisar sus muy bien formados músculos. (Se pasaba todo el día en el gimnasio) Llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte de color rojo también. Se había vuelto un chico muy popular entre las chicas.

Un día su madre lo obligó a ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Cuando ya los tenia todos comprados chocó con una chica que se había parado a ver un escaparate, con tan mala suerte que cayeron los dos al suelo.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Mira por donde vas!-Dijo una chica con el pelo largo, de color azul, atado en una sola coleta con dos mechones de color rojizo cayendo a los lados de la cara, tenia los ojos de color verde con las pestañas bastante largas y iba un poco maquillada. Llevaba un vestido corto y con poco escote de color amarillo oscuro, con un lazo pequeño también amarillo un poco mas claro a un lado de la cintura. Por ultimo llevaba unas zapatillas blancas con un poco de tacón. Era una chica preciosa.

-¡Pero no te pares de repente, chiquilla!- Dijo Dan un poco fastidiado, se había fijado en la belleza de la chica pero la creía un poco joven para el.

-¡¿Como te atreves a llamarme chiquilla? Yo que te iba a pedir perdón...y ni siquiera fue culpa mía- Dijo la chica cabreada "¡Este tipo me ha llamado chiquilla!" esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en la mente de la chica.

-Mirate, seguramente no tienes ni 16, ademas si que ha sido culpa tuya- Dijo un poco enfadado Dan.

-Para tu información tengo 18, solo que aparento menos, no como tu, teniendo 20 y poniéndote así por un simple choque- Dijo ahora muy cabreada.

-¿Que has dicho? Yo también tengo 18, solo que soy mucho mas maduro que tu- dijo Dan girándose con los brazos cruzados a modo de enfado.

-¡JA JA JA! ¿Tu? ¿Maduro? No me hagas reír- Dijo la chica irónicamente.

-Mira chiquilla, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo- dijo el chico haciendo ademan de marcharse.

-¡ESPERA!- Dijo la chica cogiéndole del brazo -¿Vives en esta ciudad?– Dan asintió -¿Me podrías decir donde esta esta calle?- Dijo enseñándole un papel que tenia una dirección escrita.

-¿Ahora necesitas mi ayuda, chiquilla?- Dijo Dan con el mismo tono irónico que utilizo la chica.

-¿Sabes que? Olvidalo ¡Y deja de llamarme chiquilla!- Dijo la chica resignada y cabreada "¿Como se me pudo ocurrir preguntarle a este idiota si sabia algo?" Se preguntaba a si misma.

-¿Estas perdida?- Preguntó Dan, ahora serio.

-Si, ¿Te importa mucho?- Dijo la chica, con el tono irónico que, ahora, la caracterizaba.

-Dejame ver la calle- Dijo Dan mientras tomaba el papel de la mano de la chica.

-¿La conoces?- Dijo la chica con un tono esperanzador, realmente, estaba perdida.

-Si, yo vivo en esta calle- Mientras decía esto la cogió de la mano -Ven que te acompaño.- Estaría muy enfadado con esa chica pero tenia que reconocer que era preciosa, y como tenia su misma edad no pasaba nada. (En estos años Dan se había vuelto muy mujeriego)

Ante este acto la chica se ruborizo, la verdad, estaba muy cabreada con el pero la verdad es que era un chico muy guapo. ¡Y tenia su misma edad!

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a la calle.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la chica aun ruborizada -Emm... ¿me podrías devolver mi mano? No es que me moleste pero tengo que hacer una llamada.-

Al decir esto, Dan se fijó que aún tenia la mano de la chica cogida y también se había fijado en que no la había soltado en todo el camino.

-!Aaaah! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo Dan, totalmente rojo, soltándole la mano a la chica.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer la llamada- y al decir esto marca el numero y comienza a hablar, claro esta, aún ruborizada -¿Mamá?... Si... He llegado bien... ¿Cual es el numero de la casa?... Ah... Muy bien... Nos vemos... Adiós.-

-¿Que te ha dicho?- Dijo Dan, aun rojo.

-Es el 27- Dijo la chica, que ya no estaba ruborizada.

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Esa es mi casa!- Dijo Dan con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Tu casa? Un momento... Tu no seras Dan Kuso ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica con los mismos ojos que el chico.

-Si, soy yo- Afirmó el chico -¿Y tu eres...?-

-No me dirás que me has olvidado ¿Verdad?- La chica sonrió.

-Emm... no recuerdo haberte visto nunca por aqui- Volvió a afirmar el chico muy seguro.

-¡Idiota! Soy Misaki... Runo Misaki-.

**Continuará...**


	2. Introducción 2

_-¡Idiota! Soy Misaki... Runo Misaki-._

-¿¡R-Runo!-el joven no salia de su asombro -¿Tu eres Runo?-

Era imposible que aquella chica tan hermosa y femenina fuera la niña masculina y orgullosa que jugaba al Bakugan a todas horas. Ella era muy distinta a la Runo que el conocía, pero, ahora que se ponía a pensar (era raro ver a Dan pensando), también era muy parecida: Tenia el mismo carácter sarcástico y testarudo que la que fue su mejor amiga (y algo mas), definitivamente, hay cosas que no cambian.

-Si soy Runo, y tu eres un idiota- La chica trató de no reírse -Ahora que los dos hemos dicho cosas evidentes, dime que hago aquí- Reclamó la chica autoritaria.

-¿Me estas preguntando a mi?- Dijo el chico confundido.

-Oye ¿Tu eres tonto o tiras piedras a los aviones? ¿Ves a alguien mas por aquí?- El chico negó con la cabeza, la calle estaba desierta. -Pues me parece que has descubierto América ¡Einstein!- Dijo con tono irónico.

-Vale, vale, ahora sé porque me parecías una chiquilla. No hace falta ponerse así por una pregunta tonta- La chica lo miró -Podrías haber dicho simplemente si o no.- Regañó el chico con cara de enfado.

-Habló el que se puso a la defensiva con un simple choque. Yo podría haber dicho si o no con la pregunta "tonta" pero tu podrías haber dicho simplemente perdón. ¡Y deja de llamarme chiquilla!- Dijo enfadada la chica, remarcando la palabra "tonta".

-Pero si no fue culpa mía. Si no te hubiese parado de repente...- Dan no acabó la frase porque fue interrumpido.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Me dices por que estoy aquí o me largo- Dijo la chica en tono amenazador.

-Largate si quieres porque yo no se nada.- "Y a mi que demonios me explica, yo no la he llamado" pensó Dan mientras respondía a la "amenaza" de su antigua mejor amiga (repito, y algo mas).

-A pues perfecto me voy, una tarde perdida, un billete de...-de repente el teléfono de Runo comenzó a sonar. -¿Diga?... Mama, he encontrado a Dan pero dice que el no me ha llamado para nada... ¿Que?... Vale... La próxima vez me avisas... adiós. -La chica colgó.

-¿Y ahora que?- Dijo Dan aun enfadado.

-Pues, resulta que no me llamaste tu.-Dijo Runo.

-¡No me digas! ¿Quien es la que tira piedras a los aviones ahora ¿Eh?- se burló Dan.

-¡Eso no es lo importante idiota! El que llamó no fuiste tu- Dan iba a abrir la boca otra vez pero Runo fue mas rápida. -La que llamó fue tu madre.-

-Si claro y yo soy el novio de Madonna- Volvió a bromear Dan -La próxima vez di algo mas creíble.-

-Antes de hablar, señor de Madonna, vamos a ver lo que dice tu madre.-

Y dicho esto la ex-pareja "de amigos" se dirigió a la casa de Dan para hablar con la madre de este.

-¡Mama, he llegado!- Gritó Dan al entrar a su casa.

-¡Hola Dan!- Saludó dulcemente la madre de Dan pero al ver que llegaba acompañado cambió el tono dulce a uno mas curioso. -¡Ah! ¿Es otra de tus novias? No me habías avisado que traerías visita ¿Y que ha pasado con Miyu? Estabais muy unidos... ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Como te llamas? ¿Como os habéis conocido? ¿No es un poco joven para ti? ¿Os casareis?- Preguntó rápidamente la madre de Dan, ella tampoco había reconocido a Runo.

-¡MAMA!- Le gritó Dan, había llevado muchas chicas a casa y a todas les había dicho algo parecido.

-Así que traes a muchas chicas a casa ¿Eh?- Dijo Runo con el un tono celoso.

-Emm... Mama, no es mi novia, es Runo.- Aclaró Dan sin responder a la joven.

-¿Runo? ¿La pequeña Runo?- Dijo la señora Kuso tan sorprendida como lo estuvo su hijo al enterarse.

-Si, bueno ya no tan pequeña.-Aclaró la joven. -Hola señora Kuso.-

-Mama, ¿La has llamado tu?- Interrogó Dan a su propia madre con tono cortante.

-Entremos en casa y os lo explico todo.-

Caminando hacia la sala de estar y esperando la respuesta, Dan y Runo se miraron, estaba claro, si decía que no, Runo quedaría como una tonta y si decía que si, Dan se tenia que tragar sus palabras. La suerte estaba echada.

-Si, te he llamado yo Runo.- Aclaró la madre de Dan a los dos jóvenes que se estaban mirando entre ellos. La chica sonriendo victoriosa mientras que el chico parecía que se había tragado un quilo de carne cruda. -¿Que pasa?.- Dijo la señora Kuso mientras notaba como se miraban.

-¡Nada!- Dijeron a la vez, pero con tonos completamente opuestos, mientras la chica lo dijo alegre y satisfecha, el chico lo dijo sin ganas e insatisfecho.

-Bueno ¿Y para que la has llamado?- Dijo Dan un poco enfadado.

-Calmate Dan. -Dijo la señora tranquilizando al chico. - Runo preciosa, ¿Como has estado? ¿Que has decidido estudiar?- Preguntó con curiosidad la señora Kuso.

-Bien señora Kuso, todo me va bien. He decidido estudiar derecho.- Respondió Runo.

Al decir "derecho" Dan hizo una cruz con sus dedos como si fuese un monstruo, si un día le dieron miedo los abogados, ahora le aterrorizaban. Runo se comenzó a reír al ver el gesto del chico, se imaginaba que haría algo parecido.

-Bien, a eso quería llegar.- Dijo la señora Kuso muy seria. -Dan aun no sabe que estudiar, por eso te he llamado, quiero que ayudes a Dan en sus estudios.-

-¿QUEEEE?- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes con la misma cara de espanto.

-Pero vivo demasiado lejos para darle clases.- Dijo Runo con la esperanza de que eso colara.

-Estas de vacaciones ¿No?- Preguntó la señora Kuso, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Emm... Si, lo estoy...- Dijo Runo sabiendo que ese dato no ayudaría.

-¿Como? ¿Estas de vacaciones?- Preguntó Dan sorprendido.

-Si... en mi ciudad las vacaciones son diferentes a aquí .- Dijo Runo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Pues bien... Te quedaras aquí en casa, ayudando a Dan hasta que acaben tus vacaciones.-

Los ojos de Dan y Runo nunca se habían abierto tanto. Un nuevo reto les esperaba, pero esta vez, los Bakugan no tenían nada que ver...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: ¿**Como va? La historia ha dado un giro algo inesperado ¿Verdad? Al principio tenia pensada otra trama para este fic pero esta se me paso esta por la cabeza y pensé ¿Por que no? (XD) Muchas gracias por los comentarios y me alegro muchísimo que os guste, la verdad, tenia algo de miedo por si este fic seria bien recibido o no, pero ya me siento mucho mejor al ver que os gusta :). Pido perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica o incoherencia, pero esta vez he tenido algunos problemas para poder subir el capítulo, Aun así, espero que os guste.

También quería volver a aclarar que Bakugan no me pertenece ni lo hará al menos que me toque la lotería o que su creador vea lo "buena" que es mi historia y decida contratarme como guionista (XD) ... Pero tendré que repetirlo hasta entonces.


	3. Introducción 3

_-Pues bien... Te quedaras aquí en casa, ayudando a Dan hasta que acaben tus vacaciones._

_Los ojos de Dan y Runo nunca se habían abierto tanto. Un nuevo reto les esperaba, pero esta vez, los Bakugan no tenían nada que ver..._

-¡C-como! Pero si no he traído equipaje- Dijo Runo esperanzada, como si eso fuese a ayudar mucho.

-Oh no importa, llamaré a tu madre para que te envíe las maletas, ¡Necesitaras ropa para tres meses!- Exclamó la madre de Dan, al parecer muy emocionada.

Dan no dijo nada, aun estaba pasando la "fase shock" por culpa de la propuesta de su madre, aun tenia los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese presenciado un accidente grave.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Gritó el chico al despertar del shock , pero su madre ya estaba enseñando a Runo toda la casa y también la habitación en la que se iba a quedar.

Después de escuchar la frase "Runo esta es tu habitación" Dan se preocupó porque, si no recordaba mal, en su casa solo había dos habitaciones, entonces, ¿Que habitación era la de Runo? La respuesta era sencilla, incluso el la sabia (Y para que el lo sepa, mas fácil, imposible)

-Pero esta habitación es de Dan ¿No?- Preguntó Runo al entrar en una habitación grande, totalmente pintada de rojo y llena de posters de coches y chicas en bikini.

-Si pero durante los tres meses en los que te quedaras aquí es tuya.- Respondió la madre de Dan con una sonrisa y con cara de estar diciendo lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Ah no, de eso nada! ¿Donde esperas que duerma yo?- Peguntó Dan MUY preocupado.

-Pues en el sofá, ¿donde si no?- Runo intentaba aguantar la risa mientras la señora Kuso pronunciaba estas palabras.

-Pero mama, ¡Yo necesito la cama!- Declaró Dan desesperado.

-¿Por que?- La que abrió la boca, esta vez, fue Runo. -¡Ah, claro! El bebe no puede dormir en otro sitio que no sea su camita, señora Kuso, me quedo la habitación.- Declaró Runo para molestar a Dan.

-No es eso, yo no soy como tu chiquilla.- Runo iba a abrir la boca pero Dan no la dejó hablar -Mama, Miyu vendrá mañana y necesito la cama.-

-Mira, ahora a la que tienes que convencer es a Runo, yo voy a comenzar a hacer la cena.- Y dicho esto la señora Kuso salió hacia la cocina.

-¿Para que van a necesitar la cama?- Dijo Runo con inocencia en sus palabras.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó Dan, Runo negó con la cabeza -¿En serio?- Runo repitió el gesto -Vaya, no me había equivocado eres una chiquilla. Mira, voy a hacer aquello que convierte a una chiquilla como tu en una mujer.- Dijo Dan triunfante.

Ante esto Runo emmudeció, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso mas blanca de lo que ya era. Al ver su reacción Dan se aguantó la risa.

-Emm... ¿Lo haces siempre en esa cama?- Preguntó Runo y Dan asintió con la cabeza. Al hacer ese gesto Runo se puso mas roja que un tomate y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. -Señora Kuso, ¡Prefiero dormir en el sofá!- Declaró Runo aun mas roja.

-Runo, ¿Tienes fiebre?- Se burló Dan llegando a la cocina.

-Pero Runo ¿Porque ese cambio de planes?- Preguntó la señora Kuso muy confundida.

-¿Usted sabe lo que hace su hijo en su cama?- Preguntó Runo ignorando la pregunta de la madre de su "mejor amigo".

-¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Pero eso no impide que duermas en la cama, ellos lo hacen siempre de tarde.- Aclaró la señora Kuso.

Al acabar de escuchar esta frase Runo se puso muy pálida.

-¿Qu-quiere d-decir que us-usted s-sabe TODO lo q-que ha-hacen?- Tartamudeó a penas Runo.

-¡Claro que lo sabe!- Dijo Dan haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse. -¿Como no va a saberlo?- Pero esto ultimo Runo no llegó a escucharlo ¡Se había desmayado!

¿Que pasará? ¿Que habrá querido decir Dan? ¿Cuando comenzarán las clases de Runo? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo. (Y para aquellos que se hayan imaginado cosas raras, ¡No es eso!)

**Notas de la autora: **¿Os ha gustado? Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero es que tengo demasiadas ideas para este fic (La mayoría estupideces) y me ha costado mucho escoger una.

He decidido que estos tres capítulos forman parte de una INTRODUCCIÓN (Ya que quería iniciar "Las clases de Runo" en este capitulo, pero pensé que añadirle un poco mas de humor al fic no estaría mal) A partir del próximo capitulo todo sera mucho mas romántico (^_^).

Ya he comenzado a escribir el cuarto capitulo así que no tardaré tanto en ponerlo.

PD: Gracias por los reviews, espero que comentéis sobre este capitulo también (si os ha gustado o si no), y por cierto: No pienso dejar de escribir este fic, así que, si no actualizo en menos de dos meses, ¡Llamad a la policía! (XD).

Perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía y/o incoherencia y también por haber tardado tanto (Soy muy repetitiva)(-_-U).

Vuelvo a aclarar que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( TT_TT ) odio decir esto.


	4. 1er Cap!

Amanecía en la ciudad de Wardington, el sol entraba por los agujeros de todas las ventanas, incluida la ventana de la habitación de la ventana del joven Kuso, pero había algo extraño en la cama, a parte de que, normalmente, a esas horas no tendría que haber nadie, la persona que había dormida ahí era ¡Una chica! Una joven de pelo azul dormía plácidamente en la cama de Dan Kuso.

La luz que había entrado de la ventana se reflejó en los ojos de la chica, abrigándole a abrirlos, dejando ver dos ojos verdes que enamoraban.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor para identificar donde estaba, se asusto un poco al no saber donde estaba y al ver que llevaba puesta la camisa de un chico (La cual le iba grande). Después se calmo al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y se volvió a asustar al recordar lo que había dicho su "mejor amigo" ese mismo día:

"_Voy a hacer aquello que convierte a una chiquilla como tu en una mujer"_

Se levantó de la cama con bastante asco imaginando todo lo que habían echo allí, se cambió y corrió hacia el comedor donde encontró a la madre de Dan lavando los platos.

-Oh, ¡Buenos días Runo!- Saludó muy animada la señora Kuso -¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer te desmayaste de repente.-

-¿¡De repente! ¿Como quiere que no me desmaye después de haber escuchado lo que hace su hijo en su cama?- Preguntó Runo muy enfadada.

-¿Te desmayaste porque Dan va a interpretar al príncipe de la bella durmiente y necesita la cama para practicar?- Preguntó la señora Kuso muy sorprendida.

-... ¿Que?- Runo tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par –¿No lo podían hacer en el sofá?-

-No, porque la situación de la cama es muy parecida a la de la que hay en el escenario.- Aclaró la señora Kuso.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a matar a Dan!- Dijo Runo muy cabreada.

-Pues, no se que te abra dicho, pero tendrás que esperar a que vuelva de clase para matarlo.- Dijo la madre de Dan muy tranquila mientras seguía lavando los platos. -Runo, querida tu desayuno esta encima de la mesa del comedor, ve a comer antes de que se enfríe.-

-Ya voy.- Y dicho esto Runo se fue a desayunar muy enfadada.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente. (Claro como no estaba Dan...) La señora Kuso le comentaba cosas a Runo sobre los estudios de Dan, se pasaron la mañana ablando hasta que...

-¡Mama! ¡Ya estoy en casa!.- Al escuchar estas palabras Runo salio corriendo como un cohete hacia la puerta.

-¡Tuuuuu! ¿¡Como te atreves a decirme semejante estupidez!- Replicó Runo muy enfadada. Dan simplemente se reía mientras hablaba. -¡Gracias a tu estúpido sentido del humor he llegado a pensar que tu madre estaba loca!-

-¿Perdona? No es culpa mía si eres una mal pensada.- Dijo Dan entre risas.

-¡Yo no soy mal pensada! ¿A que te refieres con "Voy a hacer aquello que convierte a una chiquilla como tu en una mujer"? ¿Que apuestas a que todo el mundo piensa lo que pensé yo con esa frase?- Dijo Runo, al menos conseguiría que reconociese su "engaño".

-Me refiero a el beso que le da el príncipe a la bella durmiente, hoy nos toca ensayar esa escena.- Explicó Dan. Runo se quedo callada. -Eres muy mal pensada.- Concluyó Dan, caminando hacia la cocina, ya era la hora de comer.

-¿Como? Pero si eso no tiene sentido-Dijo Runo aun enfadada, haciendo que Dan se girase para mirarla.

-Bueno, reconozco que te he engañado un poquito- Runo lo miró – Vale, mucho, pero entiende que no me pude resistir.- Dicho esto Dan siguió su trayecto hacia el comedor dejando a Runo sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

Mientras comían, Dan le explicaba cosas a su madre mientras ella se reía. Runo, en cambio, comió con un semblante pensativo. Al acabar de comer, Dan y Runo se sentaron en el sofá a mirar la tele en completo silencio, mientras que la madre del chico salió a comprar.

-Ah, pues entonces, ya no soy una chiquilla.- Dijo Runo, rompiendo el silencio, con una mano en la barbilla y un dedo encima de los labios.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó Dan con el mando de la tele en la mano.

-Pues que según tu, un beso convierte a una chiquilla en una mujer- Dan la miró confundido. -Pues entonces yo ya soy una mujer.-Dijo Runo.

-Si, claro. No te creo.- Dijo Dan mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Mira, chico listo, me han besado muchísimas veces, de echo, si no recuerdo mal, mi primer beso fue contigo.- Declaró Runo. -Pero de eso no estoy muy orgullosa.-

-¿Que quieres decir?- Volvió a preguntar Dan dejando el mando de la tele encima del sofá y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que de todos los besos que me han dado el que tu me diste es el peor.- Concluyo Runo con cara de asco.

Sin previo aviso, Dan cojió bruscamente a Runo de las muñecas y, estirándola en el sofá, la besó de una manera apasionada y salvaje. Runo se sorprendió, pero correspondió el beso. Estuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire se presentó.

-No me dirás que no es el mejor beso que te han dado.- Dijo Dan entre jadeos.

Cuando Runo iba a abrir la boca, sonó el timbre. Dan se levanto a abrir y Runo lo siguió con curiosidad (los dos estaban muy ruborizados). Al abrir la puerta vieron a una chica castaña y de ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas muy ajustada de color negro, una mini falda (Muy mini) azul oscuro y unas botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color de la camiseta.

Al ver a Dan se lanzo a sus brazos, gritando algo parecido a "Dany amoooooooor" de tal manera que acabaron en el suelo los dos, Runo solo miraba la escena confundida.

-¡Auch! ¿¡No podrías ir con mas cuidado!- Grito Dan levantandose del suelo.

-Uups, lo siento pero es que tenia ganas de verte- Dijo la chica con un tono engreído. Al ver a Runo su cara cambio completamente a enfado. -¿Quien es esta?- Al escuchar el "Esta" Runo cambio de confundida a cabreada. (Tipo cuando Julie abrazaba a Dan)

- Miyu te presento a Runo,una amiga de la infancia. Runo te presento a Miyu, mi novia.- Aclaró Dan.

-¡Ah! Encantada Rumo- Saludó Miyu.

-¡Es RUNO!- Dijo Runo muy enfadada. (para no estarlo)

-Lo que sea, vamos Dan ¡Tenemos que ensayar!- Dicho esto, Miyu caminó hacia la habitación de Dan.

-¿Como puedes aguantar a semejante...- Runo buscó la palabra adecuada -...Imbécil?

-A veces incluso yo me lo pregunto Runo- Dijo Dan haciendo reír a Runo y caminando hacia la habitación, pero se paró antes de llegar. -Ah y Runo, después nos toca estudiar ¿No?- Runo asintió -y también me tendrás que responder a la pregunta que te hice antes ¡Jajajaja!- Y dicho esto Dan siguió caminando hacia su habitación dejando a Runo completamente sonrojada y confundida.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Muahahaha! No lo he podido evitar, tenía que herir el orgullo de Dan de algún modo. Y ya sabéis en el próximo capítulo... ¡Comienzan las clases de Runo! (Aplausos) Si en este capitulo ha pasado "eso" ¿ Podéis imaginar que pasará en el próximo?. (Temblad, lectores, temblad)

Muchas gracias por los reviews (^_^) no sabéis lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo una nueva. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Pido perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica y/o incoherencia.

Vuelvo a aclarar que ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la única que me pertenece es Miyu (De la cual, no estoy muy orgullosa.) y también quiero aclarar que este fic no es normal (Como su escritora) (XD).


	5. 2do Cap!

_Y dicho esto Dan siguió caminando hacia su habitación dejando a Runo completamente sonrojada y confundida._

Ya había pasado media hora de la llegada de Miyu a la casa de los Kuso, después de que Dan entrara a la habitación, Runo se quedo en la entrada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

-Ahora toca la escena del beso- Una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos con esa frase. Se sorprendió y volvió a el sofá.

"Sera mas interesante mirar la tele que ponerme a espiar las estupideces de esos dos" Pensó mientras encendía la tele y cambiaba de canal.

Cada vez que veía algo interesante, escuchaba un gritito seguido de la risa engreída de Miyu, y se ponía de muy mal humor.

De repente Miyu y Dan salieron de la habitación caminando hacia donde se encontraba Runo.

-Runo, ¿Te podrías quedar un momento con Miyu?- Dijo Dan, Runo lo miró con mala cara. -Tengo que ir a buscar algo, en seguida vuelvo.- Y dicho esto Dan se puso a caminar hacia la puerta. Al verle irse Runo lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿Estas de broma? ¿Como quieres que soporte a tu noviecita durante cinco minutos si no la aguanto ni 5 segundos?- Reprochó Runo.

-Mira necesito que te quedes con ella, te prometo que serán menos de cinco minutos- Dan cojió a Runo por los hombros. -Y también te prometo que cuando vuelva ella se ira y nosotros comenzaremos con nuestras clases ¿De acuerdo?- Runo asintió sonrojada -Pero quiero que me prometas que trataras bien a Miyu- Runo volvió a asentir como si estuviese hipnotizada. -Pues entonces me voy- Y de repente Dan desapareció de la puerta como un relámpago.

"¿Y ahora yo que hago? ¿¡Como he podido prometer semejante burrada?" Se preguntaba Runo con las manos en la cabeza "Bueno será mejor que vaya antes de que comience a pensar" Se dijo Runo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala de estar "Emm... bueno dudo que semejante descerebrada sepa pensar pero por si de caso...".

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar vió a Miyu sentada muy cómodamente en el sofá. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que...

-Anda Rumo, se buena y traeme un refresco de la nevera.- Miyu rompió el silencio con su voz extremadamente engreída.

"Cálmate, Runo, cálmate. Respira hondo. Recuerda que has prometido soportarla" Se decía Runo mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no partirle una silla en la cabeza. -Me llamo Runo- Aclaró con una sonrisa forzada en la cara i con un tono bastante raro.

-Pero es que a mi me gusta mas Rumo- Dijo Miyu -Y como a mi me gusta mas Rumo, te llamo Rumo.- Aclaró Miyu con su tono engreído y como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo. -¿Y ahora traeme el refresco de una vez!

"Respira Runo, ten paciencia." -Preferiria que me llamases Runo- Insistió Runo.

-Pero es que Runo es un nombre para viejas y para una chiquilla como tu es mejor Rumo ¡Quieres traerme mi refresco de una vez!.- Dijo Miyu tan engreída como siempre.

"Ya no aguanto mas" -Mira niñata estúpida, ¡Me llamo RUNO! Y tengo la misma edad que tu. Si no te gusta te aguantas porque fíjate, a mi no me gusta tu cara y no te la puedo cambiar ¡Y no te pienso traer nada!.- Explotó Runo con toda la rabia que tenia contenida.

En ese momento llegó Dan.

-¡Dany!- Llamó la castaña al chico -Tu amiguita es muy mala conmigo. ¡Me ha dicho fea!- Acusó Miyu señalando a Runo que en ese momento estaba echando humo de las orejas.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Dan, mirando a Runo.

-Emm... Si pero...- Runo iba a explicarselo todo pero Miyu la interrumpió.

-Es muy mala, me ha dicho fea solo porque no se pronunciar su nombre- Mentía Miyu mientras "lloraba".

-Te dije que aguantases menos de cinco minutos con ella sin ofenderla ¿Y tu la insultas?- Dijo Dan enarcando una ceja.

-No es eso...- Pero Runo volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Es mala y también me ha gritado porque le he pedido un refresco- Volvió a quejarse Miyu "llorando"

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?-Gritó Runo -Estoy intentando explicar lo que pasó.- Miyu estaba detrás de Dan "asustada" y Dan cada vez estaba mas serio.

-¿Lo ves Dany? Tu amiga me odia- Dijo Miyu "llorando" aun mas.

-Tranquila, Runo se va a disculpar en seguida ¿Verdad, Runo?- Presionó Dan.

-¡¿Como?- Gritó Runo, Dan la miró mal. -V-vale, lo siento Miyu.- Dijo Runo entre dientes.

-Te perdono Rumo- Dijo Miyu dejando de "llorar". -Bueno Dan yo me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos Rumo- Se despidió de Runo con la mano -Hasta pronto Dany- Dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. Ante esto a Runo le volvió a salir humo de las orejas.

Una vez Miyu salió de la puerta, Dan se comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿No ha sido culpa mía sabes? Me ha sacado de quicio y...- Pero volvió a ser interrumpida, pero esta vez por Dan.

-Tranquila, ya lo se, pero es que le tenia que dar la razón a Miyu porque si no me iba a dar la lata toda la semana.- Aclaró Dan.

-¿Así que me he humillado ante esa estúpida para nada?- Dijo Runo enfadada.

-No exactamente, me has salvado -Runo lo miro, ya no tan enfadada -Porque si tu no estuvieses aquí, Miyu aun estaría aquí metiéndose en mis asuntos.-

-Si estas tan harto de ella ¿Por que no la dejas?- Preguntó Runo.

-Pues porque es ella la que tiene que romper conmigo si rompo yo no seria un hombre echo y derecho.- Solucionó Dan.

-Pues si no recuerdo mal, cuando salíamos, tu rompiste conmigo así que no eres un hombre echo y derecho.- Dijo Runo con una mano en la barbilla.

-Eso es otra historia- Dijo Dan sonrojado. -Ahora tenemos que estudiar ¿No?- Runo asintió con la cabeza. -Pues entonces comencemos.-

Dan y Runo se dirigieron a la mesa donde Dan puso todos los libros.

-¿Te han puesto deberes?- preguntó Runo seria.

-No muchos, solo tengo que hacer unos problemas de mates y tengo que aprenderme una cosa en Ingles.- Dijo Dan ordenando los libros.

-Muy bien, comencemos con los problemas.- Dijo Runo cogiendo el libro -A ver Dan, el ganador de una carrera llega a la meta a las 14 horas 26 minutos y 47 segundos, y el segundo llega 17 minutos y 52 segundos después. ¿A que hora llegó el segundo?- Preguntó Runo.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dicho de que era la carrera! ¡Además es posible que no haya visto la carrera! ¿Como quieres que sepa a que hora llegó ese tío?- Se quejó Dan.

-Dan, se supone que lo puedes saber si utilizas todo los datos que te dan.- Dijo Runo.

Y así hicieron los demás problemas, Dan quejándose y Runo explicándole todo lo que tenia que hacer hasta que llegaron a los deberes de ingles...

-A ver Dan ¿Tienes que aprenderte esto?- Preguntó Runo enseñando una especie de narración escrita en ingles. Dan asintió. -A ver, leelo- Ordenó Runo.

-A ver... "When we were children we was best friends. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. We became boyfriends. We were inseparably. But she moved to another city and I had to beak with her. That was the greatest mistake in my life and now I regret. I really was in love with her and ever what I remain. Fragment of "The last love story by Marie Juliette."-. Acabó de leer Dan y miró a Runo, la cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía estar conteniendo lágrimas. -¿Te pasa algo Runo?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada Dan nada- Dijo Runo secándose las casi lágrimas.

-¿Me lo traduces? Así será mas fácil acordarme de el.- Dijo Dan, ahora era el el inocente.

-Si claro emm...- Runo dudó pero decidió leerlo. -A ver "Cuando eramos niños, eramos los mejores amigos."- Runo miró un momento a Dan que estaba escuchando atentamente.- "Yo me enamoré de ella y ella se enamoró de mi. Nos hicimos novios. Eramos inseparables. Pero un día ella se trasladó a otra ciudad y yo tuve que romper con ella. Ese fue el mayor error de mi vida. Ahora me arrepiento. Yo realmente estaba enamorado de ella y aun lo estoy. Fragmento de "La ultima historia de amor" de Maria Julieta."- Cuando acabó de leer miró a Dan, tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria en la cara.

-Sabes... Ese fragmento se parece mucho a la relacion que tuvimos.- Dijo Dan abriendo los ojos y sonriendole a Runo.

-Si Solo cambia el ultimo trozo ¡Jajajaja!- Contestó Runo fingiendo la risa y desviando la mirada.

De repente Dan cojió a Runo del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Quien te asegura eso?- Preguntó Dan acercando su cara a la de Runo.

Cuando estaban a cinco milímetros de besarse escucharon que la puerta se abría. La madre de Dan había llegado. Se separaron rápidamente, completamente sonrojados y fingiendo que recogían los libros...

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Que os ha parecido? Este capitulo es un pelín mas largo que los anteriores ya que... ¡El martes empiezo las clases! (TT_TT) No tendré mucho tiempo para escribir así que tardaré mas en subir nuevos capítulos, pero tranquilos, continuaré cuando pueda (Cuando me aburra en clase).  
Me alegro de que os caiga mal Miyu, de verdad, he conseguido lo que quería y supongo que con este capitulo vuestro odio hacia ella aumenta mas.  
Gracias por los Reviews y por los consejos, prometo tenerlos muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir.

Pido disculpas si hay alguna incoherencia y/o falta ortográfica.

Vuelvo a aclarar que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Excepto Miyu, de la cual no estoy orgullosa.)


	6. Intro 3er Cap!

_Cuando estaban a cinco milímetros de besarse escucharon que la puerta se abría. La madre de Dan había llegado. Se separaron rápidamente, completamente sonrojados y fingiendo que recogían los libros... _

Ya habían pasado tres semana de el reencuentro entre Dan y Runo, Miyu cada vez pasaba mas tiempo en la casa de los Kuso para molestar a Runo (Al parecer le gustaba mucho hacerlo), Runo cada vez odiaba mas a Miyu y Dan cada vez seducía mas a Runo, de echo, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba, Dan y Runo recordaban mas sus antiguos sentimientos. Las clases de Runo iban perfectamente, tanto que el día que Dan sacó un 5 en un examen sus padres de por poco le hacen un monumento a Runo.

Pero un día por la mañana sonó el teléfono...

-¿Diga?- Dan contestó.

-Dany querido quiero ir al cine.- Exigió Miyu tan engreída como siempre.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Dan.

-¡Si! Hace ya 2 semanas que no pasamos tiempo los dos solos porque Rumo siempre esta en medio.- Respondió Miyu al otro lado del teléfono con un tono odioso.

-Pero es que ya tengo planes...- Dijo Dan intentándose librar.

-Lo adivino... ¿Con Rumo?- Preguntó Miyu haciendo muecas (Aunque no la estuviese viendo Dan se imaginaba perfectamente la cara que hacia).

-Si... Tengo que acompañarla a comprar unos libros, y después tenemos que estudiar.- Dijo Dan intentándose librar otra vez.

-Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar... Ultimamente solo haces eso, venga estoy segura que te vendrá bien divertirte un rato, además seguro que Rumo encuentra el camino a la librería solita.- Solucionó Miyu sin enterarse que Dan quería librarse de ella. -Y después de ir al cine iremos a el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad, ¡Últimamente esta muy de moda!

-De acuerdo, luego te voy a buscar.- Dijo Dan dándose por vencido y colgando el teléfono. Ahora tenia un problema. Hacia ya 5 días que Runo no paraba de pedirle que la acompañase a la librería para comprar "quien sabe que" y el le había prometido que irían ese mismo día, Runo estaba muy emocionada con eso.

Dan se dirijió a su habitación, la cual ahora era de Runo.

-Esto... Runo...- Dijo Dan mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Espera, ahora salgo, me estoy preparando.- dijo Runo detrás de la puerta.

Después de cinco minutos mal contados, Runo salió de la habitación. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes azul marino y unos tejanos apretados que dejaban ver unas curvas de vértigo con las que cualquier chico babearía sin parar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas, tal y como hacia cuando era pequeña y sus dos mechones rojizos caían al los lados de la cara. Dan se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Dan? ¿Para que querías que saliera? Aun me falta prepararme.- Dijo Runo.

-¿Eh? Ah es que veras... No puedo acompañarte a la librería.- Soltó Dan de golpe.

-¿Como? Pero si llevo cinco días diciéndote que dejaras el día libre ¿Porque no puedes venir?- Preguntó Runo.

-Miyu me acaba de llamar, quiere ir al cine y me ha dicho que últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos así que...- Runo interrumpió la frase de Dan.

-¡Ah! Miyu... Pero me habías prometido que me acompañarias.- Dijo Runo muy celosa.

-Lo siento pero no me puedo negar. Si quieres mañana...- Pero Dan volvió a ser interrumpido por Runo.

-Necesito el libro hoy, y como tu tienes una cita con la bruja de tu novia tendré que ir sola.- Sin dejar a Dan decir nada Runo se metió el la habitación y le tiró la puerta en las narices, Dan, que se dió por vencido, se fue a comer. -O no tan sola- Murmuró la chica mientras cogía su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar.

Después de 15 minutos Runo salió de la habitación, se había soltado el pelo, pintado los ojos y puesto un poco de brillo en los labios. Llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón de color negro.

-Que guapa estas Runo.- Dijo la madre del chico cuando vió a Runo bajar las escaleras.

-Gracias, Señora Kuso, es posible que llegue un poco tarde así que no podré hacerle las clases a Dan, lo siento.- Se disculpó Runo.

-Oh no importa, todo el mundo necesita un descanso de vez en cuando.- Dijo la señora Kuso tan despreocupada como siempre. -Pero dime Runo ¿Con quien vas a ir a la librería? Me he enterado que Dan no puede ir y tu no conoces el camino.-

-Con un amigo de la escuela, hace mucho que no lo veo y me ha dicho que pronto vendrá a buscarme.- Dijo Runo. -Bueno vuelvo a la habitación, tengo una cosa que hacer.- La señora Kuso asintió y Runo subió a la habitación.

Poco después de eso se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Dan, que había acabado de comer fue a abrir pensando que era Miyu, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Disculpa ¿Esta Runo?- Preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules. El chico llevaba una camiseta azul con unos pantalones de color negro. Llevaba una rosa en la mano.

-Si ¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- Dijo Dan con cara de pocos amigos.

-Soy Mark, un amigo de Runo, he venido a buscarla para ir a la librería. ¿Me harías el favor de avisarla de que estoy aquí?- Dijo Mark con mucha educación en sus palabras.

-¿Cuando volveréis?.- Preguntó Dan con la misma cara que antes.

-No lo se, seguramente tarde, creo que la llevaré a cenar.- Dijo Mark muy decidido.

Runo ya había bajado las escaleras y escuchó lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-¡Hola, Mark!¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Dijo Runo al ver al rubio, se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dan se puso muy celoso al ver esto, tanto que se puso rojo de la rabia -Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.-

-¡Genial! Han abierto un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad, iremos allí.- Dijo el chico muy emocionado al ver como había crecido Runo, mientras que Dan cada vez estaba mas celoso de que "ese tal Mark" llevara a cenar a Runo y el no.

-¡Perfecto! Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¡Que te lo pases bien con Miyu, Dan!- Se burló Runo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Runo y Mark habían ido...

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Os ha gustado? Esta es la introducción al siguente capitulo. ¡Quiero mis vacaciones! Últimamente como las clases son muy aburridas comienzo a escribir en hojas y después lo paso al ordenador, así que... ¡Seguramente tendréis un capitulo semanal de este fic! Os dejaré mi e-mail en la ficha del autor por si tenéis algo que decirme o comentarme.  
¿Os imagináis el siguiente capitulo? Según mi opinión, la salud de Mark esta en peligro... ¡Ah! Y quería decir que al final si que pondré algo de AlicexShun pero tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia.

Vuelvo a aclarar que hasta que no sea millonaria o un genio, Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a excepción de Miyu (De la que no estoy muy orgullosa) y Mark (que ya me gustaría que fuera de verdad...)


	7. 3er Cap!

_-¡Perfecto! Bueno nosotros nos vamos ¡Que te lo pases bien con Miyu, Dan!- Se burló Runo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Runo y Mark habían ido... _

"¿¡Quien era ese estúpido y que quiere de Runo!" Pensaba Dan mientras iba a buscar a Miyu.

DE CAMINO A LA LIBRERÍA

-Vaya has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te ví- Dijo Mark -Si ya me gustabas antes ¡Imagínate ahora!-

-Emm... Si ya...- Dijo Runo muy nerviosa -¿Donde estaba la librería?-

-Nos estamos acercando.- Respondió Mark. -No olvides que después vamos a cenar.-

-Claro...- Dijo Runo algo desanimada.

EN CASA DE MIYU

Dan tocó el timbre...

-¡Dany! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! ¡Vamos!- Dijo Miyu, al parecer tenia prisa.

-Tranquila Miyu, ¡Tenemos todo el día!- Dijo Dan sorprendido.

-Vale, pero date prisa- Contestó Miyu.

EN LA LIBRERÍA

-Runo, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo Mark, Runo asintió mientras buscaba su libro -Aquel chico que me ha abierto la puerta...- Mark dudó -¿Era Dan Kuso?-

-Emm... Si, era el...- Dijo Runo mordiéndose el labio y sin mirar a Mark.

-¿Sigue siendo tu novio?- Preguntó el chico.

-¡No!- Gritó Runo -Por supuesto que no...- Dijo Runo bajando la mirada.

-¡Que bien!- Runo miró a Mark -Te recuerdo que llevo desde los 12 años enamorado de ti- Runo se sonrojó -Y además, ese chico te hizo daño, es mucho mejor que estés conmigo...- Ante este comentario Runo agachó la cabeza, ella no lo recordaba, lo había olvidado pero era verdad: Dan le había echo mucho daño.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Dan y Runo se encontraban en el parque donde se habían conocido, Runo tenia algo que decirle a Dan._

_-Dan... Mi padre ha encontrado un nuevo local para el café y... nos tendremos que mudar a otra ciudad.- Dijo Runo al borde del llanto._

_-Runo...- Dan agachó la mirada, odiaba ver a su **novia **así._

_-Prométeme que... seguiremos juntos... Por favor- Rogó Runo intentando abrazar a Dan._

_-¡No!- Dan salió del agarre de Runo. -Lo siento pero... No podemos seguir juntos.- Dicho esto Dan se fué sin decir nada mas. Runo se quedo allí muy confundida y llorando a mares. _

_Después de 2 días de llorar sin parar, Runo decidió olvidar aquel día con todas sus fuerzas. Por su suerte lo había conseguido. A penas recordaba que Dan había sido su novio, pero no volvió a creer en el amor nunca mas... Se volcó enteramente en los estudios y en su propio aspecto._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Antes me rechazabas por estar enamorada de ese tal Dan... pero ahora... ¿Serias mi novia?- Se declaró Mark con esperanza en sus palabras.

-Emm... yo...- Mark la interrumpió.

-Mira ¿Que te parece si me das tu respuesta esta noche en la cena?- Runo asintió sonrojada. -Muy bien... Por cierto, ¿Has encontrado ya el libro?- Preguntó Mark con interés.

-¡Ah! Si, es este- Dijo Runo enseñando un libro a Mark.

-¿Por que es tan importante ese libro?- Preguntó Mark

-Porque me estoy preparando para ir a la Universidad y este libro me va a ayudar mucho.- Respondió Runo sabiamente.

-Pues...- Mark cojió a Runo de las manos -Te deseo mucha suerte.-

Runo se sonrojó, ni ella misma sabia como aquel chico la hacia sonrojarse tanto.

EN EL CINE

-Ya estas mas calmada ¿No?- Preguntó Dan a su "querida novia" mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-Si, solo fue que hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos y bueno...- Dan interrumpió a Miyu.

-Bueno ya no importa, además de no haber corrido, no habríamos llegado a la pel...- Miyu no dejó acabar la frase a Dan porque... ¡Le estaba besando! (Un beso corto, tranquilos)

-Tenia muchas ganas de hacer eso- Dijo Miyu mientras empezaba la película.

DE CAMINO AL RESTAURANTE (MARK Y RUNO)

-¡Donde esta ese restaurante?- Preguntó Runo algo cansada, normal, llevaban un buen rato caminando.

-Ya estamos llegando- Dijo Mark fresco como una rosa. -Si estas cansada yo te puedo llevar.-

-¡No hace falta!- Gritó Runo -Quiero decir... Emm... Que es bueno para mi caminar de vez en cuando.-

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo Mark muy comprensivo. (O muy ingenuo) -Mira Runo, ya hemos llegado- Dijo Mark señalando un restaurante pequeño. Cogió de la mano a Runo y los dos caminaron hacia la puerta de la mano.

DE CAMINO AL RESTAURANTE (MIYU Y DAN)

-Dany, estoy cansada, ¡Llévame!- Dijo Miyu con un tono engreído.

-Tampoco hemos caminado tanto, ten paciencia.- Dijo Dan ya harto de que cada 5 minutos su novia se quejara por algo. "Estaría mucho mejor comprando el dichoso libro con Runo" Pensó Dan.

-Fíjate Dany ya hemos llegado- Dijo Miyu señalando un restaurante pequeño -Pero es muy diferente a como me lo habían descrito. Bueno no importa, vamos.- Dijo Miyu mientras arrastraba a Dan hasta la puerta del restaurante.

EN LA PUERTA DEL RESTAURANTE

-¿¡DAN!- Gritó Runo.

-¿¡RUNO!- Gritó Dan.

Silencio incomodo.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Que sorpresa! No sabia que tenias novio Rumo!.- Exclamó Miyu, rompiendo el silencio, al ver que Mark tenia cogida a Runo de la mano.

-Emm... No es mi novio, es un amigo.- Aclaró Runo lo mas amablemente posible.

-Si, aun soy un amigo, pero esta noche seré algo mas- Dicho esto Mark se llevó a Runo dentro del restaurante dejando a Miyu con la palabra en la boca.

Dan había entrado en fase shock por lo que había dicho Mark.

"Ese idiota..." Pensó Dan, pero Runo y Mark ya estaban en el restaurante...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Buaaa! ¡Sniff! No sabéis lo doloroso que ha sido escribir este capítulo para mi. ¡Una tortura! Ablando de torturas... Mi madre me castigó sin ordenador una semana... No pude escribir... Suerte que tengo papel y lápiz porque si no este fic estaría muerto. Tengo una curiosidad que llevo tiempo queriendo escribir y que siempre se me olvida ¡Miyu esta inspirada en una bruja que tengo como "amiga" en clase, os juro que son exactas. Por este motivo he pensado si sería correcto tirar a Miyu de un precipicio para deshaogarme pero... De eso ya se encargará Runo (Muahaahaa) Bueno si teneis algo que decirme ya sabeis donde esta el botón de Review o mi correo (^_^)

Vuelvo a escribir que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus (Preciosos) personajes me pertenecen (Excepto dos que yo me sé y de los cuales no estoy NADA orgullosa)


	8. 4to Cap y Fin!

_"Ese idiota..." Pensó Dan, pero Runo y Mark ya estaban en el restaurante..._

Mientras Dan maldecía a Mark, Miyu estaba... ¿Sonrojada? "Que chico mas lanzado..." Pensaba Miyu mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE

-¡Rumo, querida amiga!- Decía sin parar Miyu al ver a Runo y a Mark buscando una mesa para sentarse.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?- Preguntó Runo, mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-Claro, ¡Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga!- Respondió Miyu intentando abrazar a Runo.

-¡DAN! ¿Que mosca le ha picado a tu no...?- Runo no pudo acabar la frase porque Miyu le estaba tapando la boca con las manos.

-¡MIYU! ¿Que haces? Déjala...- Decía Dan mientras separaba a Miyu de Runo.

-¡Camarero! ¡Mesa para cuatro!- Gritó Miyu al separarse de Runo.

-¿Como?- El que habló esta vez fue Mark -Lo siento pero estamos en medio de una cita y queremos estar solos.-

-¡Dany!- Gritó Miyu. Dan miró a Runo suplicante.

-Bueno, no importa. Hoy podemos comer todos juntos.- Dijo Runo, Dan agradeció con la mirada y Mark miró a Runo sorprendido mientras esta juntaba las manos delante de la cara en señal de disculpa.

-Pues bien, si lo dice mi querida amiga Rumo, ¡Que así sea!- Dijo Miyu alegremente.

-¿Como puede ser tu gran amiga si no sabes ni pronunciar su nombre?- Preguntó Mark.

-Emm... ¡Es una broma que tenemos entre las dos! ¿Verdad Rumo?- Dijo Miyu mirando a Runo para después mirar a Dan. Dan miró a Runo otra vez, de la misma manera que la anterior.

-Emm... Si es verdad, es una broma tonta entre las dos.- Aseguró Runo.

-Disculpe, ¿Han pedido mesa para cuatro?- Miyu asintió con la cabeza emocionada ante la pregunta del camarero. -Pues, por aquí señoritos.- Dijo el camarero educadamente dirigiendo a los chicos hacia una mesa para cuatro. Miyu hizo que Dan se sentara con Runo. (Solo para poderse sentar con Mark.)

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó Miyu a Mark muy interesada.

-Mark.- Dijo el chico con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que nombre mas bonito! Yo me llamo Miyu ¿Lo sabias?- Preguntó Miyu sin despegarse de Mark.

-Lo había escuchado.- Respondió Mark intentándose librar de Miyu.

Dan y Runo contemplaban la escenita entretenidos.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó susurrando Dan.

-Tu novia esta colada por Mark- Respondió Runo en el mismo tono.

Los dos se comenzaron a reír bajito mientras Miyu seguía "acosando" a Mark.

Pasaron toda la comida de la misma manera: Miyu haciéndole la vida imposible a Mark mientras que Dan y Runo se reían a sus espaldas hasta que...

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡Ya me he hartado!- Gritó Mark. -Runo, ¿Me puedes dar ya tu respuesta? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó Mark.

Miyu le echo una mirada asesina a Runo, la cual hizo que Runo temblara.

-Emm... Pues la verdad es que... Emm... Tengo que rechazarte.- Respondió Runo. Mark se quedó como una estatua.

-Dan, te dejo.- Dijo Miyu. -Lo siento pero no eres lo suficiente bueno para mi.-

-¿En serio?- Miyu asintió. -¡BIIIIIEEEEN!- Gritó Dan mientras comenzaba a bailar como un loco.

-Mark, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Preguntó Miyu ignorando el comportamiento de su ex-novio.

-¿Como?- Dijo Mark, que se acababa de "despertar".

-Emm... ¡Pero mira que tarde es! Yo me tengo que ir ya a casa, que os lo paséis bien.- Dijo Runo mientras huía de esos dos.

-Yo también me voy.- Dijo Dan corriendo detrás de Runo y dejando a Miyu y a Mark solos.

DE CAMINO A CASA

-Vaya, de la que nos hemos librado ¿No crees Dan?- Dijo Runo entre risas.

-¿Por que has rechazado?- Preguntó Dan serio. -Podrías haber sido muy feliz con el...-

-Porque no lo amo.- Respondió Runo un poco harta de ese tema.

-Entiendo...- Dijo Dan mirando el suelo.

-¡NO!- Gritó Runo. -No lo entiendes.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Dan mirándola confundido.

-Pues que no lo entiendes, de entenderlo no habrías estado saliendo con Miyu, a la cual ni siquiera soportas mucho mas que yo.- Respondió Runo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo entiendes.- Dijo Dan triste.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, para ti todas somos iguales, no te importa no amar a una chica para salir con ella.- Dijo Runo llorando.

-No es eso.- Volvió a intentar decir Dan aun mas triste.

-¡Si que lo es! ¿Es que acaso solo somos juguet...?- Dan no dejó continuar a Runo. La había arrinconado en una pared de la calle para callarla con un beso.

-¿Me dejas hablar?- Preguntó Dan al finalizar el beso. Runo asintió sonrojada. -He estado saliendo con todas esas chicas para... Para... Mira ya estoy harto, he estado saliendo con todas esas chicas ¡Para olvidarte!- Gritó Dan.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Quien fue el que me dejó?- Dijo Runo parando de llorar.

-¡Tonta! Te dejé porque pensé que si nos llegábamos a enamorar de alguien mas sufriríamos mucho. ¿Crees que yo no sufrí al dejarte?- Aclaró Dan abrazando a Runo.

-Perdóname, siento haberme puesto así- Dijo Runo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Ya no importa.- Respondió Dan abrazando a Runo con mas fuerza

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que...

-¿Volverías a ser mi novia?- Preguntó Dan mirando a Runo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Runo. Dicho esto, Dan besó a Runo, en señal de que ahora estaban juntos y que nadie los podía separar.

-Runo, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó Dan cuando separó sus labios a los de Runo.

-¿¡QUEEEE!¡Pero si aun soy muy joven! No es que no quiera pero...- Runo no sabia que decir.

-Tranquila preciosa, aun falta mucho para eso...- Dijo Dan tranquilizando a Runo mientras la abrazaba.

**FIN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hoola! ¿Como os va? Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo este fic espero que hayais disfutado tanto leyendolo como he disfrutado yo haciendolo y... ¡Es broma! ¡Aun no os libráis de mi! Jeje en el proximo capitulo apareceran los demas luchadores asi que estad muy atentos. Queria decir que Mira, Ace y Baron no apareceran, ¿Por que? Porque en este fic no han existido ni Bakugan New Vestroia ni Bakugan Gundalian Invaders (Como ya dije en el primer caplitulo). Gracias por los reviews de verdad me encanta que me deis vuestra opinión.

Bueno como ya sabéis ni Bakugan ni sus personajes son invención de mi cabeza a excepción de una pareja que tiene muy buenos gustos (Se han enamorado de Dan y Runo)


	9. Epílogo 1

La relación entre Dan y Runo nunca había sido tan romántica, desde mensajes amorosos a las horas de clase, hasta que Dan no paraba de pedirle a Runo que se casara con el. Todo era romance, iba perfecto. La madre del chico, adoraba a Runo y en varias ocasiones había intentado convencer a Runo para que se casara, pero obtenía los mismos resultados que su hijo. Las notas de Dan, por otra parte, habían mejorado considerablemente gracias a los chantajes de Runo, tipo: "Si no apruebas, no te volveré a dar un beso de buenas noches" y demás cursilerías. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que llegó la carta...

-Dan, tienes una carta.- Gritaba la madre de Dan mientras revisaba el correo.

-¿De quien será?- Preguntó Dan a Runo mientras abría la carta y comenzaba a leer. -"Srto. Daniel Kuso, le invitamos a asistir a nuestro evento en conmemoración al sexto aniversario del nacimiento de New Vestroia, que se celebrará en la Torre de Wardington el día 17 de octubre a las 17 h. En la celebración le esperaran sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de lucha: Runo Misaki, Choji Marukura, Julie Makimoto, Shun Kazami y Alice Gehabich entre otros. Rogamos su asistencia. Firmado: Empresas Marukura."-

Al leer "Empresas Marukura" los dos jóvenes exclamaron "Marucho" a la vez.

-Claro, a quien sino se le ocurriría eso de volvernos a reunir.- Decía Runo entre risas.

-Es verdad, bueno pero tendremos que ir ¿No Runo?- La chica asintió -Aquí pone que es mañana por la tarde, tengo curiosidad por saber que tal les va a todos, hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos.-

**EL DÍA DE LA REUNIÓN.**

-¡Hay mucha gente!- Decía Runo, cogida de la mano con Dan. Vestía una camisa amarilla y una falda blanca. No paraba de mirar a toda la gente que había en la sala.

-Tienes razón, no me esperaba a tanta gente.- Respondió Dan, que vestía un conjunto rojo, mientras hacia lo mismo que su novia.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¿¡Dan Kuso y Runo Misaki cogidos de la mano? ¡Aquí ha pasado algo!- Decía una chica con el pelo plateado largo y suelto, los ojos azul oscuro y un conjunto rosa detrás de la pareja.

-¡Julie!- Gritó Runo mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?- Decía la chica mientras recibía a su amiga con los brazos abiertos.

-Tienes razón.- Afirmaba Dan mientras miraba a las chicas.

-¡Alice, Shun! ¡Dan y Runo están aquí!- Gritó Julie cuando Runo la soltó.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Os he echado mucho de menos!- Decía una chica con el pelo anaranjado largo, los ojos marrones y un vestido amarillo mientras abrazaba a sus antiguos compañeros.

-¿Como te va colega?- Preguntó un chico con el pelo corto y negro, los ojos marrones claros, una camisa morada y unos pantalones negros dirigiéndose a Dan.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Y a ti, compañero?-

-Igual.- Respondió Shun sonriendo.

Estuvieron un rato explicando como les había ido la vida hasta que...

-¡Chicos! ¿A que no lo sabéis?- Preguntó Julie casi gritando. -¡Alice y Shun están saliendo! ¡Y Dan y Runo también!-

-¡¿QUE!- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Pero tu como sabes eso?- Preguntó Runo muy sorprendida.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo.- Dijo Alice igual de sorprendida.

-Pues porque os conozco y... ¡Porque habéis llegado cogidos de la mano! Incluso una tonta lo hubiese notado.- Decía Julie mientras miraba a sus amigos de manera acusatoria mientras ellos se sonrojaban.

-Por eso mismo lo preguntaba, una tonta se hubiese dado cuenta pero una Julie no estaba del todo segura.- Dijo Runo tratando de aguantar la risa.

Todos se rieron, incluida Julie, a la cual esa frase le traía muchos recuerdos.

-Chicos, pero... ¿Donde esta Marucho?- Preguntó Shun.

De repente las luces se apagaron y una figura algo bajita apareció en el escenario.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo!- Dijo la figura -Os doy la bienvenida al 6to aniversario de el nacimiento de New Vestroia. Yo soy Choji Marukura, también conocido como Marucho, espero que disfrutéis.- Dicho esto Marucho, vestido con un conjunto azul, bajó del escenario y se dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado el fic antes! ¡Estoy en época de exámenes y estoy muy agobiada! ¿Que os ha parecido? Quería comentar que tengo planeado cambiar el titulo del fic cuando lo acabe pero (Por si no lo habéis notado) soy muy mala poniendo títulos. Me haríais un gran favor si, junto con vuestra opinión del capitulo, me ponéis alguna sugerencia para el nuevo titulo. Gracias por vuestras Reviews, prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo (No os recomiendo que os lo perdáis va a haber ShunxAlice y va a salir por primera vez ¡La novia de Marucho!) Calculo que quedan unos 2 o 3 capítulos (Tengo pensada una sorpresa para el final) Bueno ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Me disculpo por las posibles (Y millones) faltas de ortografía y/o incoherencias, si tenéis alguna queja, me ayudareis a mejorar el fic (Pero no os paséis de severos ;) )

Repito, repito, y volveré a repetir que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes son míos (Supongo que no hace falta decir lo de las excepciones xD)


	10. Epílogo 2

_-¡Hola a todo el mundo!- Dijo la figura -Os doy la bienvenida al 6to aniversario de el nacimiento de New Vestroia. Yo soy Choji Marukura, también conocido como Marucho, espero que disfrutéis.- Dicho esto Marucho, vestido con un conjunto azul, bajó del escenario y se dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros..._

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Que tal os va?- Preguntó Marucho, que ya no era tan bajito como antes.

-¡Shun y Alice están saliendo! ¡Y Dan y Runo también!- Dijo Julie, sin darles tiempo ni a pestañear.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó el chico rubio, Todos asintieron sonrojados. -Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Y tu Julie ¿Sigues saliendo con Billy?-

-Emm... Si, pero el no ha podido venir, me ha dicho que te pida disculpas de su parte.- Dijo Julie, ahora tambien sonrojada.

-No importa, esta fiesta no es solo para nuestro reencuentro ¿Sabíais?- Aclaró Marucho, acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Para que mas es?- Preguntó Dan con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues... ¿Recordais la chica por la que me mudé a Francia?- Todos asintieron. -Pues voy a aprovechar para pedirle la mano.- Dijo Marucho muy orgulloso.

Silencio incomodo.

-¿¡QUEEEEE?- Gritaron todos.

-¿Pero tu no eras 3 años mas joven que nosotros?- Preguntó Dan, el chico asintió.

-Entonces... ¡Tienes quince años!- Exclamó Runo, Marucho volvió a asentir.

-¿Como piensas casarte con quince años? ¿Y cuantos años tiene tu novia?- Preguntó Julie casi gritando.

-Tiene mi edad. Ademas yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que voy a pedir que se case conmigo, no que vaya a casarme mañana, ya nos casaremos mas adelante.- Aclaró Marucho. Todos suspiraron de alivio.

-Entonces no pasa nada.- Dijo Alice, cogiéndole la mano a su novio.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Shun, sonriendole a su novia.

-Un momento... ¿¡Vosotros ya estáis comprometidos!- Dijo Julie gritando. Shun y Alice se sonrojaron.

-¿Ves? Aquí todo el mundo se va a casar ¿Por que tu y yo no?- Le susurró Dan al oído de Runo.

-Ya te he dicho que me lo pidas cuando acabemos nuestros estudios.- Le contestó Runo en el mismo tono.

-¿Que estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos?- Preguntó Julie.

-Nada, no importa.- Dijo Dan con tono triste, cosa que solo Runo pudo notar (Pasar tanto tiempo con Dan le estaba afectando.)

-Bueno Marucho, ¿Nos presentas a tu futura prometida?- Dijo Julie con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por supuesto, de echo ya deberia estar aquí.- Decia Marucho mientras la buscaba con la mirada. -¡Alli esta!-

Mientras Marucho le hacia señales con las manos, los antiguos luchadores veían que una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes y un vestido rojo oscuro hasta las rodillas se les acercaba. Era algo mas alta que Marucho pero cuando lo vio, no dudó en saltar a sus brazos.

-Os presento a mi novia.- Dijo Marucho.

-Me llamo Jeanne, encantada de conoceros.- Decía la chica, que, aunque hablaba perfectamente el japones, gozaba de un excelente acento fancés. -Marucho me ha hablado mucha de vosotros, tu debes de ser Runo.- Dijo mientras señalaba a la chica. -Tu debes de ser Julie, tu tienes que ser Shun y tu Alice ¿Verdad?- Decía mientras los iba señalando uno a uno. Todos asintieron. -Y tu eres el famoso Dan Kuso, soy una gran admiradora tuya.- Dijo mientras le daba la mano a Dan.

-Emm... Gracias.- Respondió Dan sonrojado...(¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Sonrojado? Por suerte nadie se ha enterado, excepto Runo, claro.)

Después de la presentación, los chicos siguieron explicándose cosas, Alice y Shun explicaban que, después de irse a vivir con sus abuelos, no habían perdido el contacto hasta que Alice volvió a Japón por el trabajo de su abuelo. hacia ya 2 años decidieron comenzar a salir y hacia pocos meses que se habían comprometido.

Durante la explicacion, Dan no le quitó el ojo de encima a Jeanne, y Runo lo notaba...

-Dan ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?- Preguntó Runo. Por su tono de voz se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no saltarle al cuello a Dan y cortárselo.

Una vez estuvieron en el balcon...

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa con la novia de Marucho?- Preguntó Runo con el mismo tono y muy enfadada.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Dan "ingenuo" ante la pregunta.

-¡Pues que no la has dejado de mirar en todo el santo día! ¡Apuesto que todos lo han notado!- Soltó Runo. Dan se quedó callado unos instantes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Intentó defenderse Dan.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si de por poco se te cae la baba! Además, te conozco demasiado, no me intentes mentir.- Dijo Runo.

-Puede que... Me sienta atraido por ella.- Reconoció Dan con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Lo sabia!- Gritó Runo. -¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?-

-No es eso, es que seguro que si a ella le pido que se case conmigo me diría que sí estomáticamente.- Le reprochó Dan.

-¿Quien se va a querer casar contigo?- Dijo Runo muy irónicamente.

-Además, ella es pelirroja natural, no como otras, que se lo tienen que pintar.- Dijo Dan haciendo referencia a los mechones rojizos que tenia Runo.

-¡Te has pasado! No aceptaba casarme contigo porque quería que el día que me lo pidieses fuese un momento mágico y especial, no uno cualquiera. Estoy segura de que Shun le pidió compromiso a Alice en un sitio bonito y especial... Daniel Kuso, dejo de ser tu novia, de echo, ¡No quiero ser ni tu amiga!- Dicho esto Runo comenzó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como si yo quisiera ser amigo de semejante...- Dan no pudo acabar la frase, se comenzaba a sentir ¿Culpable?

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Me he dado prisa verdad? ¡Jajajaja! Es para compensar que el anterior capitulo fuera algo flojo, además... ¡Nos bombardean a exámenes! Ya vuelvo a estar en la época de exámenes (TT_TT) Quiero que sepáis que ya tengo el fic acabado (Pero en mi carpeta de fics) No tardaré en acabarlo y, claro esta, comenzaré otro pronto. Supongo que os he dejado con la intriga de... ¿Como lo arreglaran? Pues vais a tener que esperar al próximo capitulo (De echo, no os aseguro que lo arreglen... ¡Pero tampoco lo niego!) ¡Espero vuestra opinión ansiosamente!

Vuelvo a aclarar que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Por desgracia)


	11. Epílogo 3

_-¡Te has pasado! No aceptaba casarme contigo porque quería que el día que me lo pidieses fuese un momento mágico y especial, no uno cualquiera. Estoy segura de que Shun le pidió compromiso a Alice en un sitio bonito y especial... Daniel Kuso, dejo de ser tu novia, de echo, ¡No quiero ser ni tu amiga!- Dicho esto Runo comenzó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Como si yo quisiera ser amigo de semejante...- Dan no pudo acabar la frase, se comenzaba a sentir ¿Culpable?_

Después de la pelea, Runo, con la excusa de que se sentía mal, se marchó del homenaje. Poco después Julie y Alice, que se imaginaban lo que había sucedido (Y habían visto como Dan miraba a la novia de Marucho), obligaron a Dan a ir en busca de Runo. La encontró sentada en un banco, de la estación del tren. Estaba llorando y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Dan muy arrepentido.

-Espero el tren, ¿No es evidente?- Preguntó Runo irónicamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba del banco.

-¿Para que?- Volvió a preguntar Dan, dejando sin respuesta a la pregunta irónica de Runo.

-Pues para volver a casa.- Respondió Runo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Para ir a casa tienes que coger el bus, no el tren.- Afirmó Dan.

-No voy a tu casa, voy a la mía.- Aclaró Runo mirando a Dan.

-Ahh...- A Dan no le gustaron nada las palabras de Runo, pero sabia que si ella se quería ir era solo culpa suya. -Entonces tienes que subir en el tren que pasará por esa via.- Dan señala la via que estaba en frente suyo. -Ese te llevara a tu ciudad.-

-¿Como sabes eso?- Preguntó Runo muy sorprendida, Dan no era de esos que recuerdan algo fácilmente.

-Pues lo sé porque quise ir a buscarte a tu ciudad emm...- Dan se puso a contar con los dedos. -Ya he perdido la cuenta, lo único que sé es que fueron muchas.-

-Entonces, ¿Por que nunca fuiste a verme? ¿Por que nunca me llamaste?- Preguntaba Runo mientras finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Por miedo a que no me hubieses perdonado.- Dijo Dan muy triste.

-Nunca te he perdonado y nunca lo haré.- Dan se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras. -Hubo un momento en el que pensé que te había perdonado, pero esta noche me has hecho recordar lo poco que te importo, como novia y como amiga.-

-Te equivocas.- Gritó Dan, Runo tenia la frase "Eso no te lo crees ni tu" en la mirada. -Tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

-¿Donde has leído eso? ¡Esta muy pasado de moda! ¡Ah, no! Seguro que lo has visto en un culebrón de esos que mira tu madre.- Aseguraba Runo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Eso es lo que pienso de ti!- Volvió a gritar Dan, Runo se quedó callada. -Ahora que sé como es verte, tocarte, abrazarte y besarte todos los días, no puedo separarme de ti, si no estoy a tu lado seguro que moriré.- Dan dijo las ultimas palabras en un susurro.

-Dan...- Runo no sabia que decir, pero si estaban en esa situación era por su culpa. -Eso lo tendrías que haber pensado antes de decirme todo eso y de mirar tan descaradamente a la pobre Jeanne.-

-Perdóname, siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado. No se en que estaba pensando. Sabes perfectamente lo orgulloso que soy y lo que me gustan las chicas. Has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, irte y no volverme a ver.- Dijo Dan resignado.

-¿Sabes? Tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que irme, tendría que olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo. Te quiero demasiado. Es cierto que aun no te lo he perdonado todo pero, por si no lo sabias... El tiempo lo cura todo.- Dijo Runo sonriendo. -Y por si no lo recuerdas, yo también soy orgullosa,- Runo suspiró -Al parecer también tendré que enseñarte a dejar el orgullo de lado.-

-Si, y no solo eso, tendrás que enseñarme muchísimas cosas mas.- Los dos rieron. -Yo también te quiero Runo, mas que a nada en el mundo, quiero estar siempre contigo.- Dan se quedó pensativo. -Bueno, tengo que reconocer que una estación de tren no es el sitio mas romántico del mundo pero, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo Dan totalmente rojo.

-¡Por supuesto que si, tonto!- Dicho esto, Runo comenzó a llorar de alegría. Dan la abrazó.

-Siento no llevar el anillo encima, pero no lo tenia previsto.- Susurró Dan, que seguía ruborizado.

-No importa, ¡Es lo mas bonito que me has dicho en tu vida Daniel Kuso!- Después de ese comentario comenzaron a reírse. Después, Dan besó a Runo delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse y se quedaron abrazados hasta que el teléfono móvil de Dan sonó, era Julie, quería saber cuando volverían a la fiesta.

Y así comienza una nueva aventura, puede que esta pareja tengan muchas diferencias pero, no hay barreras para el amor.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Que puedo decir? Eso es amor. Reconozco que me costó mucho pensar en cosas románticas para el fic ya que a mi no me van del todo este tipo de cosas, mas que nada porque no tengo mucha experiencia. (Llevo una etiqueta en la cara que dice "Sin novio".) Estuve todo el fin de semana de "no recuerdo cuando" para hacer el capítulo anterior, este y el siguiente. ¿Como? ¿Hay mas? Si señoras y señores, no habéis leído mal, hay otro capítulo. Pero ese estará por aqui cuando los profesores (Demonios, brujas, ogros, policías y demás sinónimos) me dejen tiempo libre para corregirlo. (Esta lleno de faltas y errores.) Muchas gracias por los Reviews, es una alegria ver que leeis el fic y que os gusta, y si necesitais alguna cosa ya sabeis que hacer ;)

Recuerdo que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen, soy de las que piensan que todo es de todos, por eso los utilizo para mi historia (xD)


	12. Epílogo 4 ¡Final!

Lunes por la mañana, una hora difícil para todo el mundo, bueno, supongo que es mas difícil cuando es tu primer día de escuela. Eso se lo tendríamos que preguntar a Ruri Kuso, una niña que, aun teniendo tan solo 6 años de edad, no quería levantarse de su cama.

-¡Ruri! ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez? ¡Hace ya 10 minutos que te estoy llamando! ¿No quieres ir a tu nueva escuela?- Decia la madre de la niña, una mujer de unos 28 años, tenia el cabello azul muy largo recogido en dos coletas bajas y los ojos verdes.

-¡Exacto! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Papá me ha dicho que esas escuelas son cárceles horribles y que es mejor quedarse en casa!- Decía mientras su madre la descubría de las sabanas que la tapaban y dejaba ver a una niña de pelo marrón corto y ojos verdes.

-¡No le hagas caso a tu padre! A ver, ¿Quien es mas listo mamá o papá?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Pues... No sabría decírtelo claramente...- Dijo la niña pensativa.

-¿Como? Pues ahora mismo vas a salir de la cama y vas a ir a la escuela.- Sentenció la madre de la niña muy enfadada.

-¡NO!- Gritó la niña para que la escuchara cierta persona que también vivía en esa casa.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- El grito de Ruri había llegado a oídos salvadores. -Hoy es mi día de fiesta, ¡Quiero dormir!- Se quejaba un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer con pelo marrón corto y los ojos rojizos.

-Pues veras cariño, nuestra hija no quiere ir a la escuela, ¡Por tu culpa!- Le aclaró su mujer.

-¿Mi culpa?- Preguntó el hombre simulando sorpresa. -Yo solo le he dicho la verdad.-

-¡Esa no es la verdad!-Gritó la mujer muy enfadada.

-Bueno, mientras vosotros seguís discutiendo, yo voy a desayunar. Ya no tengo sueño, ¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Ruri saliendo de la habitación.

Dos años después de la declaración, Dan y Runo decidieron casarse y, después de dos años mas, nació Ruri. Esos años habían sido los mejores de sus vidas. Dan comenzó a trabajar como director en una empresa muy importante. (¿Como lo ha conseguido? ¡Con lo mal que le iban los estudios! Misterios de la vida.) Runo había conseguido ser abogada, pero lo tuvo que dejar un tiempo a causa de Ruri. Ruri era una niña muy lista, curiosa, perezosa y sarcástica. (De tal palo, tal astilla) (^_^")

-Ruri desayuna rápido y dirígete al coche... ¿Que estas haciendo?- Preguntó Dan mirando a su hija.

-¡Mira el anuncio papá!- Exclamó Ruri señalando hacia la televisión. -¡Son los nuevos Bakugan! ¿Me los comprarás verdad?- Rogó Ruri esperanzada.

-¿De que estáis hablando?- Preguntó Runo mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

-¡Han salido a la venta los nuevos Bakugan!- Gritó Ruri muy entusiasmada.

-¡Ah! Que recuerdos. Tu padre y yo nos pasábamos el día con los Bakugan cuando eramos pequeños.- Recordaba Runo con una sonrisa.

-Si pero en esos tiempos los Bakugan no se compraban.- Aclaraba Dan con una carcajada.

-¿A no? ¿Como los conseguíais si no se compraban?- Preguntó Ruri curiosamente.

-Pues verás, un día un montón de Cartas de Inicio cayeron del cielo, todas con sus respectivo Bakugan, claro.- Aclaró Runo alegremente.

-Mamá ¿Esperas que me crea que los Bakugan cayeron del cielo? ¡Ya tengo 6 años! ¡No soy una niña pequeña!- Dicho esto Ruri cojió sus cosas y se dirijió al coche ofendida.

-No nos cree... Normal.- Dijo Runo para comenzar a reírse con su marido.

Poco después, la familia Kuso se dirijió a la nueva escuela de Ruri.

-¡Hola Runo! ¡Hola Dan! ¡Hola Ruri!- Gritaba una mujer de pelo naranja largo recogido en una coleta.

-¡Hola Alice! ¡Hola Shun! ¡Hola Chris!- Saludaba Runo.

Alice y Shun se casaron un año antes que Dan y Runo. Tres años mas tarde nació Chris. Chris Kazami era un niño callado y hábil. Poseía un parecido a su padre sorprendente (Si fuese unos años mayor, seria su hermano gemelo) la única diferencia es que Chris tenia el pelo marrón oscuro.

-Es vuestro primer día de escuela, ¿Os comportareis como niños de primaria?- Preguntó Dan "serio".

-¡Si, señor!- Gritó Ruri entusiasmada.

-Si.- Dijo Chris serio.

-Tu hija es igual a ti...- Le susurró Shun a Dan.

-Y tu hijo es idéntico a ti.- Dijo con el mismo tono Dan. -Pobre niño.- Dijo en tono mas bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo Kuso?- Dijo Shun mirándole con cara de asesino.

-¡No! ¡Nada!- Aclaró Dan asustado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de entrar a clase ¡Nosotros nos vamos! ¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós tíos!- Decía Ruri mientras corría hacia la escuela.

-Me voy, adiós a todos.- Decía Chris mientras Ruri le arrastraba hacia la escuela.

-¡Adiós chicos, portaos bien!- Gritaron sus madres.

-Runo, ¿Como puedes sobrevivir con dos Kuso?- Preguntó Shun bromeando.

-¿¡EHH!- Gritó Dan. -Y tu Alice, ¿Como puedes sobrevivir con dos Kazami?- Pregunto Dan sonriendo.

-Paciencia y practica.- Respondieron las dos mujeres a la vez.

-¡¿Que?- Gritaron los dos hombres provocando la risa de sus mujeres.

I EN CUANTO A LOS DEMÁS...

Marucho se casó con Jeanne y tienen una niña de 3 añitos llamada Amanda. Amanda Marukura es una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, muy lista y muy traviesa para su edad.

Julie se casó con Billy pero no tienen hijos. (Aun...)

Y así acaba mi historia, llena de enredos y confusiones (?) espero de corazón que os haya gustado.

¡FIN! (^_^)

Notas de la autora: Se acabó (O_O) Se acabó (·_·) Se acabó (TT_TT) Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado, a todos los que me habéis dado ánimos y a todos los que han leído esta historia. ¡He acabado mi primer fic! (No se si reir o llorar) En cuanto tenga tiempo libre comenzaré otro fic, pero estoy dudando sobre que hacerlo, tengo una historia en mente para Dan y Runo pero antes me quiero estrenar en otras series. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Espero vuestras Reviews con ganas. (Sean quejas o criticas.) Pido perdón por las faltas, los errores y las incoherencias de este fic.

Escribo por ultima vez que, ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Esto es lo único que no echaré de menos)


End file.
